Smut University 2013
by JennaReads
Summary: Assorted One Shot or shorts based on the homework assignments from PTB's Smut University. Certain to be lemon-filled and hopefully a tad entertaining, too.
1. Week 1 - Welcome Home

So once again dragging my feet to get this done...but finally posting my first homework assignment. We were given a fabulous pic to help us write a scene in the "Perve Swerve" of our choice. I aimed for Naughty by Nature. Many thanks to PTB, SmutU, and LayAtHomeMom for the inspiration, guidance and encouragement.

Disclaimer: The usual – Edward and Bella belong to Ms Meyer. I'm just pervin' em.

* * *

**Welcome Home**

She shouldn't have come. She shouldn't be here. Shouldn't have come over, certainly shouldn't have come without calling first. But...something in his voice when he'd let her know the team was home, something both tired and yet revved up, touched off a quiet hum in her even through the phone line. She sighed, almost rolling her eyes. That something was an addiction, of the Edward Cullen variety. Two days apart from him, one pitiful night, and he had her jonesing for a little hit, a little taste of the incomparable nectar that was Edward.

She had no idea what she was doing here, other than she'd yearned to see him. Two weeks ago their relationship had morphed into something more, something with heated touches, wet kisses, sleepy hellos and longer goodbyes…and spending last night without him…her skin felt pulled too taut over aching muscles. She felt weakened, as though she'd run too far, rested too little. Her body craved him, her mind fixating on him as ever-necessary. When had she become this needy girl?

She'd watched the game, of course. Winced when he'd taken a hit, grinned when he celebrated a successful pass. She'd never paid much attention to football and regretted not paying more attention to her father's commentaries over the years. But she'd watched, listened to the commentators, followed along well enough to know Edward had done well. He'd impressed the sports guys well enough that they'd been singing his praises after the game.

And she'd waited, poised over her computer in her dorm room, ostensibly working on a genetics paper, but in reality awaiting his call. Craving the sound of his voice assuring her he'd survived the game intact and was back on campus.

And his call had come, his voice low, the murmuring of his teammates abruptly cut off when he closed a door. She absorbed every sound. And she had the wild thought. He missed her, too. He was feeling their separation just as acutely as she was after weeks of being together more than they were apart, especially now that she slept in his arms more than she slept alone.

She met Emmett at the glass doors. Ignored his grin as he held the door so she didn't have to be buzzed inside the athletic complex. "Saw him down in the game room a few minutes ago."

Bella smiled her thank you, passed under his extended arm and into the main lobby. A group of co-eds stood before the elevators. She didn't want the attention, the knowing looks, the assuming smirks. No, she just wanted Edward. To see his confident grin as he teased her about being unable to stay away.

She crossed the lobby, shoved open the heavy door leading to the brightly lit stairwell and jogged down the first flight. She swung around the landing to start on the second leading down to the game room housed in the building's basement.

But two steps down, she froze.

At the foot of the steps, his green gaze glinting up at her, stood her Edward. He gripped the rail, his bicep bulging, his chest muscles tight and sharply revealed in the bright white light. His jeans hung low on his hips, and she couldn't help but eye his bare chest, his chiseled abs, the divine cut of the V leading south.

Once upon a time, she'd had more than her fair share of Cullen-inspired fantasies. But the reality of him, the reality of her Edward –

"Sugar." Her nickname from his lips brought her gaze sharply up to his. His voice curled through her like warm honey, dizzying her senses, and drawing her down another step like a moth to a flame.

The athletic complex was immense – workout rooms, game rooms, student lounges and dorms innumerable and operating at all hours – and being the epicenter for athletes, the stairs were not infrequently used, she was sure.

But somehow time and space narrowed to just the two of them. Bella let a little pseudo pout touch her lips. "I wanted my good night kiss."

Before the last syllable slipped from her tongue, the sound fading into the yawning maw of the stairwell, Edward lunged up several steps, stopping below her so that his eyes were level with hers. His gaze burned with intent and she found herself bracing as though for impact.

In the next breath, he'd pulled her against him, one hand lodged high on her back, one low cupping her rear. He pulled her in closer, his grip hard, implacable. She felt weightless, the stairs falling away…then grounded again as she latched her feet around his hips. She looped her arms around his neck and snuggled against him. The suddenness of his action stole her breath. But then his lips found hers and she tilted her head, fitting herself, her lips to his and she simply forgot to breathe.

Breathing seemed to insignificant, so unimportant when compared to inhaling all that was Edward. Her Edward – hot , tempestuous, tinged faintly of spearmint gum that had become the sweetest aphrodisiac to her weeks ago. She tightened her leg around his hips, squeezing her thighs as he deepened their kiss – his tongue delving deeply into her mouth, tasting her, teasing her, sucking hers into the hot recesses of his own.

God, he lit her up. She'd take being the needy girl who couldn't last two nights without her guy if it meant kisses like these.

In the dark cavern of her mind, the part of her that clutched at her tattered modesty with frantic fingers, she realized their position in the very public stairwell must have rucked her jean mini up too high. And since she moved against him in time to the rhythm of their kiss, her mini had probably ceased to cover her rear at all. Edward's hand shifted, skating over her thigh, higher, higher, until he cupped her ass.

"Fuck me, Bella." His words blew across her ear, hot and moist.

She fisted a hand in his hair before whispering back, "They're called cheekies."

One strong athlete's arm clamping her tight and steady, he traced his fingers over the lace edge and her skin for a tantalizing moment before slipping underneath.

She whimpered, at once aroused and embarrassed at knowing what he'd find. She was slick with her desire for him, no hiding that as his long finger teased beneath her panties. She angled herself deeper into him, feeling his erection through his jeans. She wanted him to carry her to his room. She wanted to feel him come down over her, fill her and remind her of all it meant to be his girl.

His finger slid through her folds, teasing, inflaming, then suddenly, he'd slid that delicious finger inside her. He growled, she shivered and their kiss exploded. She writhed against him, her voice a desperate sigh. "Edward."

"So fucking wet, Sug."

She forgot the stairwell and savored the sound of his voice. Abruptly weightless again, she found herself lowered, her ass at the edge of a stair, her back completely supported by the strong arms of the man above her.

"Undo my jeans, Sugar." He punctuated his growled order with a nip to her chin. "Hurry."

Her fingers trembled, but she made quick work of unfastening his fly and shoving his jeans down enough that she could wrap her hungry fingers around his cock.

She was conscious of Edward's back tensing, of his muscles straining as he supported them in what should have been a hideously uncomfortable position on the stairs. She drew her hand along his length, feeling the thick veins in stark relief. He bucked his hips into her hand. "No time."

He sucked her bottom lip, then tilted his head back to catch her eyes. "Put me where I belong, Bella." He bucked again, even as his gaze held hers. "Need to fucking be inside you now."

She spread herself wide, pulled her panties aside with one hand while the other held him. She could do little more as she balanced between the edge of the stair and his fierce hold. But her fingers slid along him, brought his cock to her entrance. Slick with her welcome for him, he moved into her, a hot smooth glide, until he'd lodged himself balls-deep. She clutched at his shoulders, wrapped her legs tighter as he began to thrust.

He moved in her hard, erratic – his thrusts fluid with power but quickly losing any pretensions of smooth. Her breath hitched and she dug her little blunt-tipped nails into his back, desperate to be closer to feel him. She resented her shirt, despised the mini bunched up around her waist – barriers to feeling every inch of his skin against hers. "I'm not, I'm not.." She meant to say she wouldn't last long, but his teeth clamped down on the curve of flesh between her shoulder and neck and white lightning exploded.

"Fuck me, Bella, _fuck me_," he growled, shoving against her hard enough she felt the edge of a stair jab into her back for the first time.

He started to collapse down on her, his breath a ragged pant across her skin, but then wrenched himself back up. He flipped them, sitting on the stair, hauling her into his lap. Her cheekie panties slipped back into place and she helped him tuck himself back together between soft nuzzles. He pressed his forehead to her chest and whispered, "Missed you."


	2. Week 2 - Anticipation

A/N: This is Week Two's assignment, Smut Recipe: To write a first sex scene between a couple of non-virgins who had been waiting for this moment for a while. Initially I was super excited and thought it would be relatively easy. But my little brain latched onto the word "anticipation" in LuckyStar815's lesson. What's written below has had many incarnations, but my time is up, so up it goes.

Thanks to my fellow students who brought up fire dancing (and shared links!) in last week's kink conversation. This scene actually leads into the one for the kink lesson, which will be going up shortly, too. You guys are the most fun and inspiring and confidence building group ever :)

* * *

E-mail to Bella from Edward as she lands in the Maldives Islands:

_The moment your dress slips to the floor, all I can see is your gorgeous body. But saying gorgeous body is worse than trite. Like telling a blind man the sunset is pretty. What exactly is pretty? Is it the rich golds, oranges and reds drifting below the horizon? The way the world itself seems to hold its breath as the sun disappears, the burning ripples of sunlight quenched for another day._

_ It's the nuances, then, that give a person true understanding. Like when I say you have a gorgeous body, but fail to mention how the rounded strength of your shoulders tempts me to kiss it. To touch that strength with my lips, then to trail my fingers over the silken perfection of your skin, your arms, your shoulders, the erotic curve of your neck._

_ Ah, my sweet, your neck...slender and unbending, and leading a man's eyes to that stubborn chin. Shh, Bella, even you can not deny your stubbornness. After all, it's been weeks since I've seen you and even then, you kept yourself the most forbidden fruit. But that denial is quickly coming to an end, my stubborn one. _

_ But I digress. Your body. I was intent on describing what I would find beneath that dress of yours you wear like armor. This is my fantasy, so I shall dispense with such mundane items as lingerie. Your shoulders frame delicate collarbones, the little dip between calling for my tongue to taste. From there, my gaze, and yes, my caresses, too, drift over the sweet sweep of your chest to the succulent perfection of your breasts. The faintest tracing of blue adding to the false perception of fragility. But there is nothing fragile about my Bella, no. She is strength and passion and fortitude. She wears her delicacy like the disguise it is, but I mean to remove that covering tonight. The wait is over; tonight you will reveal all to me and I will savor every inch._

_ My patience is non-existent at this point; I meant to seduce you with my words, forewarn you of my salacious intentions But I find more words here are impossible. _

_ hen you disembark from the plane tonight, I shall not be there to meet you. A driver will chauffeur you to the retreat. You'll find the closets full, but I've put my preference on the end of the bed. Feel free to select something else, but know you'd please me immensely should you arrive in my offering. I'll be waiting down on the beach. Impatiently. _

~oOo~

The sun dipped below the horizon, setting the ocean aglow with the vibrant colors of a Maldives sunset. When she shifted against him, Edward refastened his gaze on Bella.

His beautiful Bella. His sometimes shy, reticent Bella.

His make him work for it Bella.

Only for the beautiful woman beside him would he fly out to the remote Maldives to enact her seduction. He trailed the back of his fingers along the skin of her neck, playing with the wispy little hairs that escaped her up-do.

No cells, no neighbors, no interruptions. No one could reach them; few even knew where they were. But after the last hectic month of travel, after a month of emails, Skype calls and unsatisfying long distance interactions, he'd realized they couldn't "take it slow" any longer. He needed more, he needed the assurance that after his next trip, she would be there, waiting. His inner cave man needed the assurance of a more intimate relationship.

She'd arrived this afternoon and he'd wanted nothing more than to go directly to the private hotel, the luxury ocean side "room" that had it's own garden bathroom, complete with waterfall shower and plunge pool, and ravage her.

But he'd remained stalwart, testing himself with each heated caress, every wet kiss on their greeting. Allowing them both enough to control the hunger, but not assuage it. That harsh edge still rode him, even as he guided Bella down to the beach.

"This is amazing, Edward." Her voice, hushed in fascination, gave him a sense of pride as he moved her onto one of the low-slung chairs circling a sandy stage. Torches cast a fiery glow over the pure white sand as a few other guests quietly settled into the remaining chairs.

Soon the pulsing throb of drumbeats filled the quiet. The tempo twisted and turned, gaining pace until with shocking suddenness several men in women in traditional island ensembles danced into view. They carried long batons, lit on both ends, twirling and tossing them expertly. Some of the female dancers seemed to carry flames in the palms of their hands, dancing and undulating in an erotic dance of flame and sensuality.

Even as the half-naked bodies writhed and moved in time to the drums, my attention drifted back to Bella. Flickering light from the torches danced over the mahogany curls piled atop her head, over the pale perfection of her skin. His cock pressed against his cargoes, an erection he'd been fighting since catching sight of her carefully making her way drom the stairs to the beach. It throbbed painfully in anticipation, but he'd not rush her right into sex.

There would be sex.

There would be unbelievable sex. Of that he had no doubt.

But he would give her this first. Give them each a moment to come down from the excitement of their reunion; from the trials of a long flight. A moment to recognize that tonight their relationship shifted, changed, became something more than it was a month ago. After tonight, she would belong to him, undeniably, irrevocably.

His eyes drifted over the smooth curve of her shoulders, the tiny string leading down to the barely-there triangle over her breasts. Her lovely breasts, he damn near wanted to worship her perfect breasts.

Fuck, who was he kidding? Later tonight, he would spend several hours at the altar of her tits, suckling, sucking, teasing, possessing. He would worship with enough devoted diligence to make a priest blush.

The music hit a crescendo, the drums loud and fierce, and Bella gasped. He darted a glance to the sand stage, but like a moth to flame, his attention reverted back to the woman at his side.

Finally, Edward leaned closer to his girl, his thumb smoothing along the silken skin behind her ear, up into her hairline. He loved her skin, luminous in the glow of the fire. Unable to resist the allure of her luminescent shoulder, he leaned closer still and pressed his lips to her skin, lingered, inhaled the delicate fragrance uniquely hers. Tonight he sensed a hint of something floral and understood that she'd added some bottled scent and further understood that she'd done so purposefully, so that he could trail kisses to the source...slowly, savoring every blessed inch of her sumptuous body.

His cock twitched, tormented by the scent and the anticipation...the expectation.

His tightened his hand on the back of her neck, his hold turned from caressing to possessive. He felt a shiver tremble through her, but she didn't turn her gaze from the spectacle of the fire dancers whirling with wicked abandon. He watched her watch them, watched her expressive face, her eyes widen, her lips part.

Yes, a month away from Bella had been tortuous, interrupting his pursuit, making these last hours even more tormenting as he contemplated the many ways he planned to touch her tonight. The tidal wave of lust was near to cresting, but he would be inside her soon, he promised himself. Buried deep, so deep, neither of them would ever doubt the totality of his claim.

He pressed his fingers into the nape of her delicate neck, angling her head to face him. "Time to go, pet."

She clinked up at him, catching his tone and settling into her role with an intelligence that sparkled in her eyes. Her lips parted, but just as she would have bitten down, she stopped herself. He pressed in, his lips insistent against hers, sucked in that succulent lower lip, caught it between his teeth and bit down. A reward for her restraint. But before he let them get carried away, he reached into her lap, grasped her hand and stood. Tugging her up, he threaded his fingers through hers and led them to the private cabana.


	3. Week 3 - Sensual Massage with a Twist

A/N: So this is assignment number three, which I expected to be much more raunchy than it turned out. The assignment was to write about a kink that interested us. I chose fire, and went with candles and wax. This scene actually emerged out of the previous assignment, though the writing in the previous ended up changing quite a bit. The last one started with an established couple, but had to be changed to fit the assignment better...this scene carries on with an established couple.

So, caveats for the below scene include: no, you can't use just any kind of candle. And no, you can't use just any kind of oil. This was fascinating to research and play with. Candles can be amazingly sensual, not the scary, burny stuff you first imagine. Though the scary, burny stuff is possible, too, but wasn't meant to be for the pair below.

Anyhoo, MANY thanks to prettykittyartist for her awesome lesson and inspiring this scene. And thanks to my classmates who make this all sorts of fun.

* * *

Edward paused just inside the luxury cabana. A fire burned in a low grate atop the sand just to the left of the room while several island-elegant lanterns lent a burnished illumination to the rest of the enclosure. An intoxicating blend of sandalwood and coconut scented the air while the soft swoosh of waves coming in from the ocean could be heard over the throbbing pulse of the fire dancers' drums in the distance.

He tugged Bella in to stand just in front of him, her back pressed to his front. "Do you like it?"

She half laughed, half sighed. "Edward, this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen."

She stepped away, letting her fingers drift over the thin drapes swaying with the gentle ocean breeze. She moved through the small room, touching the carved base of a torch, the small table topped with a chilled decorative bottle of some sort of fruity wine concoction, sweat glistening on the glass. He moved to the bottle, poured them both a measure and watched as she lifted the glass to her lips. She kept her gaze downcast, but he sensed her attentiveness and savored the rush of pleasure he always experienced when embarking on a sensual game with his Bella. As she tipped the glass back, swallowing the cool refreshment down, as her slender throat moved, his cock twitched.

"Remove your sarong."

She quickly replaced the glass to the table quickly, moved back a single step from him, and undid the tie at her side. The flimsy material drifted to the pure white sand at their feet, instantly forgotten. Her hands patiently at her sides, she awaited his next directive.

He moved directly in front of her. "The bikini."

It joined the forgotten sarong and he fought the need to crush her to him, to feel every inch of the revealed skin luminescent in the fire light. He inhaled deeply, soothed the beast inside him craving the feel of her skin and instant gratification. Tonight would not be about instant gratification, even if his too-long denied libido fought angrily for supremacy. Tonight was about savoring their reunion, reminding them both why they belonged together, regardless of any hardships.

"Lay down on the hammock." The "hammock" was actually a low-slung canvas bed of sorts, wide enough for two to spoon, high enough to be interesting while low enough to fit with the exotic island decor.

Bella obeyed instantly, as he'd known she would, and again he praised his foresight in making her his.

At the far side of the hammock was another table, this one rectangular and low to be in easy reach. Several almost translucent candles rested atop it, unlit and undecorated, held upright in small sand-filled glasses. A bottle of oil sat warming in water, heated by a burner beneath. And last, another smallish heater kept a container of melted wax warmed. Edward nodded in satisfaction, pleased that the retreat's personal butler had followed his requests so well.

He stood over his girl for a long, slow moment. "Bella, eyes."

Instantly, her gaze connected with his. He held her beautiful brown gaze as he slowly removed his linen shirt, kicked off his shoes. When his hands moved to the fastening of his pants, her eyes dropped to follow his progress. He didn't scold, wanted her to see his cock, thick and straining. His pants fell with a heavy thump and he gave her a moment, let the feeling of anticipation grow and expand for them both.

His movements leisurely, unhurried, he palmed his erection. He squeezed, his gaze never leaving her as she followed his motions, as he stoked her desire. He made a long, slow pump of his fist down to the base then to the tip again where he gave a little twist. Her lips parted, her sweet little tongue darting out to moisten the ruby swell of her lips. "We're going to save this, pet. I have a little present for you first."

Her gaze jumped back to his, her breath quickening as he moved to straddle her on the hammock. He let his cock slide against her hip, her belly as he leaned up to press a kiss to those supple lips he adored. "Fist your hands in the pillow and leave them there."

She gripped the tropical blue fabric of the pillow, her back arching a little, her breasts lifting, dappled with amber light from the lanterns. Unable to resist her allure, he nuzzled them both, soft teasing touches of his lips to the plump slopes before he sat upright. He grasped the warming bottle, poured a measure of oil into his hands. Smoothing his hands together, he began the delightful task of prepping Bella's skin. In meticulous, almost rhythmic motions, he spread the oil over every inch of her. He started high, at the rounded curves of her shoulders, drawing his hands down the length of her arms, massaging the firm muscles as he moved. Once he'd satisfied himself with the relaxed state of her arms, her hands, her fingers, he poured more oil and started smoothing it across her belly. He made small, soothing circles, shifting his own body down to coat her hips, her thighs.

On and on he went, bypassing her breasts and the apex of her thighs. When she made soft little moans, her pleasure unspoken but scenting the air in a gentle musk, he refilled his palms with warm oil and turned his attention to her breasts. He massaged, pressed and teased, circling her breasts until her nipples tightened and she arched into his caresses. He leaned down, nibbled on her plump bottom lip. She sought more, a true kiss and he granted her full access to his lips just as he slipped two fingers into her slick folds. She gasped into his mouth, spreading her legs, and he rewarded her with special attention to her clit. He let his fingers slide on either side of that little bundle of nerves, teasing until it swelled. He thrust his tongue into her sweet mouth, tasting the fruity island wine mixing with her unique flavor and going straight to his head.

His lips brushing hers with every word, he whispered, "Do you want to come, my pet?"

Her gasping response had his cock throbbing. "Yes, please, sir."

"But it's been a month. What could a few more minutes matter?"

She squeezed her eyes closed at his tease and he could practically see her internal battle. It was these moments that took their sex to that other place. When the mental games ratcheted up the intensity and made the climax that much more satisfying. "Yes," he finally said, "I think you can wait a little longer."

Her body shuddered beneath him, her hands fisted white in the gold pillow beneath her head. "Yes, sir."

He sat up, reached to the table and retrieved one of the tall pillar candles. He lit it in the dancing flame of a votive and shifted over her again until his sac rested against her, his thighs lodged against her sides. He was practically in her face, but knew she loved the feel of him over her.

The candle burned quickly, a large pool of wax gleaming at the center, warm and ready. He held the candle over her chest. Bella's eyes fixed on the flame, uncertainty flashing in her expressive eyes, but she didn't protest.

As he slowly tipped the candle, she didn't budge, her gaze watchful, her breath slowing as she focused on his actions. The first drip fell from the pillar, falling, falling, then landing – _splat!_ – on the upward slope of her breast. She gasped, loud and harsh, and he felt her belly clench between his thighs. Slowly, leisurely, he began to drip the candle across her breasts, purposely avoiding the tightly curled nipples. Her breathing picked up, her belly shaking with her reaction. He began to smooth one hand over her body, at the same time skirting the little dollops of cooling, translucent wax. He loved the way it coated her, stark and white on her lush skin, felt a possessive rush in marking her this way.

Finally, he let himself trail his fingers over the wax to her luscious little nipples. He teased and pulled until she writhed beneath him. Her breasts were highly sensitive, a fact that never failed to give him tremendous pleasure. Her eyes were clenched closed as she sought and received his touch, so when he abruptly pulled his fingers away and doused her nipples in warm wax, she cried out, arching off the hammock and almost dislodging him.

She bucked beneath him in reaction, and he quickly set the pillar back on the table, then gripped her hard, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips. Her face flushed, she struggled under his fierce hold. This little orgasm from just his treatment of her breasts wasn't his goal, though, and with a low, guttural sound, he lifted her hips and rammed his cock inside her.

She cried out again and he felt her inner muscles clench around him. He loved to watch her face, the wonderment filling her expression, the pleasure softening the sweet contours of her face. He nearly came as her body clenched and pulled at his, but he gritted his teeth and held himself immobile as she finally eased down.

"Edward," she said on a sigh. "My Edward."

"Naughty, Bella. Coming so quickly."

A guilty huff of a laugh escaped her. "Your fault, sir. Shouldn't have made it feel so good."

He growled in answer to her transgression. "We'll see how you can make amends, then, yes?"

Her eyes widened, firelight flickering and catching on the rich mahogany of her hair. He allowed himself an instant to enjoy the anxiety brimming in her gorgeous eyes before reaching again to the table. This time he grasped the small container of already melted wax. This one was slightly hotter than the last, but he had faith that she would enjoy it just as much as the pillar. He braced his free hand at her side, pulled his legs up to angle his cock the way that made her crazy and began to slowly thrust.

While her fists stayed tangled in the pillow, he felt her legs wrap around him, her little feet pressing into the back of his thighs. She was soft beneath him, her body sweetly liquid even as she pressed pelvis closer.

Need was riding him hard as he rocked his hips into her. He reared back, bringing the melted wax between them. His eyes on her slick skin, he began to pour, not as smoothly as he'd like as he never stopped the rhythmic thrust of his hips, but a long steady pour of the hot wax her her skin...it rolled over her belly, into the dip of her belly button, to the creases of her thighs. He felt the hot liquid against his skin and bucked into her, hard, nearly losing his hold on the dish. The moment it was empty, he tossed it aside, gripped her behind her knees and plunged deeper into the moist body of his Bella.

She moaned, low and intense, her body undulating beneath him, her head tossing on the little pillow. He fucked her hard then, plunging in until the base of his cock rubbed against the sensitive tissue of her clit, rotating and moving to heighten her pleasure and his own. He wouldn't last long, it had been too long, but when he came, it still surprised him. He pushed into her again, rubbing against her little clit until he felt her body contract, heard her breath hitch and knew he'd brought her to another climax, freeing him to enjoy his own. He collapsed down atop her, his hips still moving against her, his cock jerking and spasming into her welcoming body.

Edward pressed his face into her neck, hip lips pressed to the pulse point there, erratic and satisfying to the primitive man at his core. When he could catch his breath, he shoved his arms beneath her and wrapped her close. Carefully, he turned them until she rested atop him. She wiggled a little after a moment and he slanted a look down at her.

"The wax," she said with a curious expression. "It's hard and some is flaking off."

He could feel it too. "And?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And , I don't know. Am I supposed to take a shower to remove it?"

He laid back again, tightening his hold on her. "Not exactly, my pet. That's the second half of your present."


	4. Week 4 - The Kiss (part 1)

Disclaimer: (I keep forgetting these! Gonna end up in trouble one of these days. ) I don't own Twilight, Edward, Bella, or the brick wall.

PTB SmutU Assignment: Prelude to a kiss. We were to write a kiss in 500 words – the beginning, middle and end of the kiss. Now, in the course of the lesson, Plummy said the 500 words was more of an "at least" deal and we could write more. This was a really great lesson, with lotsa prompts and insights in how to make a complete image/concept for the writer to work with. Thoroughly enjoyed it...so much so, I ended up writing a whole scene that sorta took over from the assignment and morphed into a scene that will eventually be in FotW. I felt like it didn't really fit the assignment any longer.

Below is a kiss for the homework, though reading it over again now, I think I missed including the end. But I am soooo behind (as usual!) with the assignments and FotW, that I just have to move on. Posting this as Part 1 and then the scene I ended up writing based on Plummy's lesson as Part 2 simply because I want to share it and how much I appreciated the lesson and where it took me in my writing. So, thank you very much, Plummy, for a great lesson!

* * *

"Admit it, you had a good time."

Bella's lips tilted a little at the corner, but she didn't look up. I felt like she hid from me, shielding her thoughts, her secrets, even as she hid behind the gorgeous fall of her hair.

"It's true."

Her answer gave me a rush. I was used to girls and their teasing ways. Saying one thing, meaning something else. They'd do or say whatever they thought would get attention. Sometimes it worked. Most of the time it just amused or exasperated me.

But I was slowly learning Bella Swan and while she didn't often reveal what she was actually thinking, I sensed she wasn't being mysterious for my sake. I propped my hand high on the brick wall behind her. We'd stopped at the entrance to her dorm and I knew better than to expect an invitation up. But my position brought me into closer proximity to her, something she couldn't avoid without being obvious about it. A hazy glow of twilight shrouded the campus, the hour still early enough for plenty of people to be passing by.

"You're a tough sell." I tipped her face up by curling my finger beneath her chin and searched her expression. Twin blazes of pink highlighted her cheeks. I remembered the first time I'd ever really noticed her, a week ago in study group. Remembered thinking her plain. I smoothed the back of my fingers over the bright color high on her cheeks. She blinked her pretty eyes up at me, waiting, curious. It was the curiosity that always seemed to glow in her eyes that entranced me. The moment dragged out, but he was in no way ready to relinquish her company.

"I'm going to kiss you, Bella."

My fingers turned against the smooth skin of her face. I felt as well as heard her little hitched breath. She still held her battered messenger bag, her fingers clenched around the strap in a death grip. But I'd learned her well enough to know that if she didn't want my kiss, she would have whirled around and fled into the safety of her dorm. But she stood before me still. Her dark eyes sucking me in. Her little pink tongue flicked out and over her lower lip and, fuck, I suddenly struggled to inhale a deep breath.

She must have sensed the shift in my demeanor. Her eyes fixed on mine and I read the intelligence, the challenge, as clearly as if she'd spoken. She tilted her head to the side, nuzzling her cheek against my hand. Her whisper skated over my skin like a silken invitation. "I think I'll kiss you back."

Keeping my hand braced high on the immovable brick, the contact somehow necessary to keep me grounded, I cupped her cheek, my thumb beneath her chin, tilting her expressive face up to my lips.

I pressed a soft, closed-mouth kiss to one corner of her lips, then dragged my nose along her cheek until my breath fanned the little wisps of hair around her ear. "Oh, you'll kiss me back, Bella."

She shifted, a little buckle forward and I wondered if her knees had given out. Before the cocky thought fully formed, she'd fisted her hands in my shirt at my sides and tugged me closer even as she took a single step back into the brick side of the building. "Make it worth my while, player."

I grinned, loving the challenge in her words, the teasing. Heart pounding, my hand snaked into the hair at the back of her head and I held her where I wanted her. My eyes searched her face again, seeing only interest, desire and that seductive curiosity shining up at me. She smiled then, flattening her hands on me, sliding them around to my back.

"Not going to be a problem, Derby Girl." I'd never wanted to kiss a woman more in my life. For half a beat, it occurred to me that I really didn't have as much experience with kissing as she might expect. In the past, kisses had been like tolls. Something paid to be allowed further access, quickly dispensed with before moving on to the good stuff. Tonight, standing against Bella...I wanted to my mouth on hers, I wanted to inhale her every breath, taste her every thought. I wanted to kiss the hell out of her, until I _was_ her every thought.

My mouth descended and she moved onto her tiptoes to meet me halfway. My lips parted automatically, better to take more of her in. I sucked in her upper lip, inhaling her little moan of surprise as my due. She tasted of chocolate and milky-sweet coffee and I delved deeper into her mouth, determined to lap up every bit of the flavor. Angling my head to better cover her lips, I explored and teased and enticed. My cock, always on edge in Bella's presence, punched against my jeans and I knew she could feel it. I wanted her to feel it, know that I wanted to fuck her even as I kissed her.

But not tonight. Not right now.

Right now, I wanted nothing more than for this kiss to last forever.

Tomorrow, I would freak the shit out about how much I wanted this kiss. About how it was the most intense, arousing kiss I'd ever had.

But tonight I tightened my fist in her hair, conscious of her contouring her slim shape against me. Of her hands pressing hard into my back, holding me close. As if I wanted to escape this kiss? No fucking way.

Our lips parted for an instant and I sucked in a breath. Her hair smelled so fucking good. My lips coasted over her cheeks, up to her temple and I inhaled deeply. She smelled fresh, sweet, lush. I didn't recognize the scent, but knew I'd know it from now on as hers, only hers.

Her lips moved against the edge of my jaw, soft little kisses that beckoned my lips back to hers. Hovering just over hers, I spoke, my lips brushing hers with my words. "I'm gonna need more of these, now."

She pressed forward this time, initiating the kiss. She flicked her tongue against my lower lip before sliding against my own, hot, wet, slick. I think I growled. I know I hauled her up, my thigh moving between hers, her breasts deliciously crushed into my chest.

"Fuck's sake, take it up stairs."

The harsh, laughing words doused me in ice water. I'd forgotten where we were, that it wasn't even dark, that we could be seen by everyone entering and leaving her dorm. I'd never cared before, and didn't really care about an audience now. But the simple fact that kissing Bella had blanked everything else out – that scared the shit out of me.


	5. Week 4 - The Kiss (part 2)

Disclaimer: As per usual, I did not create Edward, Bella or any of the other recognizable characters. Ms Meyer did, a fact for which I shall ever be gratefull.

A/N: This hatched as part of a lesson by Plummy for PTB's SmutU, Prelude to a Kiss. It's incomplete, but I wanted to share anyway :) Thank you for the fun and games and education.

* * *

E: _Does me wanting to fuck you make this awkward?_

I flipped my phone upside down a second after reading the text, and glanced around the staid Odegaard Library guiltily. The heat rising in my cheeks-a flush of embarrassment, arousal, both?-flustered me even more.

"Interesting reaction to your phone there, Bells."

I studiously returned my attention to my computer, ignoring Alice's whispered jibe.

Edward Cullen was bound and determined I wouldn't ignore him, not even for the brief hours of my evening study session. He was sexy as hell, clever as the devil and seduced my every sense with a lethal charm that was slowly but certainly convincing me to give up the battle.

I retyped the same passage on my laptop twice, fiddled with my ink pen until a bright blue splotch stained my thumb and somehow managed to knock my messenger bag off the table and onto the floor in the three minutes after receiving his text. I inhaled, reached for the phone...and pulled back. Chewing my bottom lip, I reached again. Stopped myself. Again.

Alice sighed loudly. I glanced up to find her grinning unrepentantly. "Answer him already."

I flipped my phone over, read his message again. My pulse throbbed a heavy, nervous beat even as I rolled my eyes. I slowly typed in: _Get off Pinterest._

A second passed and then: _Fuck that. Pinterest is for chicks._

B: _Which is why I recognize that line._

His _pfft_ response gave me a giggle. Busted, I thought. I didn't write anything back to him, though, and rather tried to concentrate on writing my research paper. Several minutes passed before my phone shimmied silently against the table again. The signal light beckoned and I held out about forty-five seconds before reading his text.

E: _Doesn't make the question any less legit._

I shivered. As sudden and instant as a light switch being flipped, desire coursed through me. He wanted me. Well, wanted to fuck me, at least. My fingers trembled as I debated how to answer.

For the last week, I'd responded to these sorts of comments from him with casual, you're-not-serious flippancy, deflecting and teasing. Every inch of him oozed sex appeal and he made no attempt to hide his sexual interest. I'd ignored it at first, assumed he simply couldn't help coming on to anything female. But then he'd made it clear that his interest was specific, turning up wherever I might be. Not even bothering with using our study group as an excuse. I knew after the incident at the derby bout Sunday that I was going to have to make a decision soon.

My promise to Alice didn't mean I gave in to every implulse, though. Grams sage advice clouded my thoughts, reminding me of my mother's mistakes. I struggled to reconcile being true to my Grams and what she would want of me, my promise to Alice and my need to be true to myself.

Using light and teasing banter as a shield, I'd managed to avoid making a decision. And thus far he'd allowed it.

I'd been testing him, too, I think. Flamboyant, larger-than-life football hero and unashamed man-whore suddenly pursuing average girl with single-minded determination...It was hard to fathom, hard to wrap my brain around. I did not resemble any of the girls I'd seen him with in the past. I didn't look or act like them, and being exposed to his charismatic charm hadn't changed that. I could still be snarky, even bitchy. And shy. Inhibited.

But I'd had more than a few moments of carefree fun, too. When he'd almost kissed me at the bout, I'd had to fight not to run after him and demand he finish what he'd started. I could feel nothing but honest and intense attraction and simply could not fathom that it was one-sided. I couldn't help but be flattered, but niggling insecurities, even suspicion, haunted me. We'd shared moments, but I'd yet to let myself truly enjoy them, constantly over-thinking what he was doing, what he was thinking. And always, _always_ the question of why persisted, like an annoying mosquito that I simply couldn't swat away.

I was only twenty years old, but sometimes I thought I must have been born cynical. Where others saw petals, I fixated on the thorns.

Edward hadn't earned his reputation without ample reason. He was handsome, he was charming, he was a fantasy come to life. More specifically, he was my own personal fantasy come to life.

I swiped my phone to open up a return text, inhaled a deep fortifying breath, and thumbed in a response. I wasn't flippant, I wasn't teasing, and I wondered how he would take my response. _Legit for us both._

Two seconds passed as I stared down at my phone.

Then, _Where are you?_

My fingers tightened around the cell. I glanced around, ignoring Alice's amused smirk. The library was packed – students filled every carrell, the center tables overflowed with groups of people, their faces glued to laptops or books, absorbed in their companions and their study. Even so, I felt inexplicably conspicuous. _The Odegaard._

E: _My perfect little scholar. BRT._

I shifted in the wooden chair, suppressing the sudden, cowardly impulse to head for the nearest exit. My gaze flew to the glass doors fronting the library, could just discern the shape of bodies milling about outside the doors, but they were too far, to disguised by the hazy film on the glass to distinguish any individual.

"Bella?" Alice's whisper pulled my attention. She arched a black brow at me curiously.

"He's coming."

Alice snorted, but resumed reading without any additional commentary. All well and good for her. She though Edward's pursuit was fantastic. Didn't understand why I wasn't on cloud nine one hundred percent of the time. I set the phone down to my left with suddenly unsteady fingers. Alice sat across from me, but to Alice's right was another student. The girl, someone I didn't know, studied, but sensing my gaze, glanced up. I gave her a nervous smile, then just as quickly flicked my gaze back to my laptop.

I struggled to focus on composing the next paragraph of the paper, but molecular biology had never been less interesting. I was reading the same sentence yet again when the hair on the back of my neck prickled and I knew he'd entered the library.

Since he'd started his strange pursuit, I'd almost accustomed myself to the stir he created wherever he went. People stared. Guys pointed. Girls giggled. It was pathetic –- and yet I knew that a couple of weeks ago, I'd been one of those pathetic masses.

The symphony of shifting chairs, the escalating rumble of excited whispers heralded his progression across the huge lower level of the library. Just as I knew when he'd entered the building, I felt when he spotted me, too. My skin tingled and my heart thumped double time.

He crossed the room quickly then, weaving around cases, carrels, and desks, between tables and students. I felt his forward momentum, closing in on me fast and furious.

Edward was lauded as the best college quarterback currently playing ball. He hadn't become the best because he was lucky. He was worse than a dog with a bone, unstoppable once he'd committed to a chosen path. I'd figured that out quickly. It was not surprising that knife-edged determination carried over to other areas of his life.

Areas like me.

I'd known he'd latch onto the words in my text, instantly recognize the shift in my response. I inhaled a fortifying breath, promised myself to not be another Cullen road kill, but determined to take what I wanted.

And for two years, I'd fantasized. And most recently, I'd promised Alice to take a few risks, be open to new things. Especially new things like the sexy man still making his way toward me.

The crackle of shaken papers had me looking up from the laptop I couldn't really see anyway. Alice held up her notebook. Scrawled across in huge caps was a single word: STACKS.

The coffee I'd finished an hour ago couldn't explain the sudden pounding in my head. I stared at the word, thinking absurdly that Julia Stiles had always been one of my favorite actresses. Though she'd kinda disappeared lately. When was her last-

"Go!" Her whisper-shout broke my ill-timed distraction.

I looked up toward Edward for the first time. He was close, would be on us in another minute. I met his gaze, saw the heat flare in his. Yeah, he'd picked up on the different tone of my text. Only one question left, then. Would I be brave enough to follow through?

_Yes._

The thought burned through me. I shoved away from the table, nearly knocking my chair down in the process. Leaving my messenger bag, computer and Alice, I held Edward's gaze for a long breath, then whirled toward the stairs. I moved quickly. No way did I go unnoticed, but I had to make it up there before he caught up or I'd lose my nerve.

I practically jogged up the stairs, not daring a look over my shoulder to see if he was following. I was committed now.

I was going to kiss the hell out of Edward.

I was going to grab on to everything that meant with both hands and enjoy the ride.

No more worrying if I was measuring up to other "flavors", no more worrying about why he'd turned his attention my way, no more worrying about what his intentions were.

I wasn't Jane Austen, for God's sake. I may have been raised by an oh-so-proper grandmother, but she'd been born to a rebellious, passionate, extreme mother. Surely giving in to a little of that tempestuous blood wouldn't kill me.

I turned between two stacks reaching nearly to the ceiling and froze. Was I deep enough into the maze of the upper levels of the library?

I wanted Edward Cullen. And this was college, a million miles from Grams and Atlanta and the responsibilities that made me feel a million years old.

So when I heard him at the end of the aisle, I didn't run for the nearest exit. I turned to face him. While my breath was a little unsteady, it was with anticipation, not nerves, I realized. It was because of his nearness, not indecision. Resolve, and even better, a sense of freedom filled me.

I was 20, I was a world away from my past and my future and for the first time in my life I was going to do what I wanted simply because it was what I _wanted_. And that meant getting my freak on with Edward in the stacks.

"Now that's an interesting smile, Bella Swan."

His voice reached me in a low rumble, delighting my senses. "You made it here fast." I chewed on the corner of my lip as he stalked closer.

The corners of his eyes crinkled with a hint of laughter. "After that text? Think I knocked Emmett to his ass leaving the dining hall."

He moved closer, his eyes never leaving my face. His burnished hair was more tousled than usual, like he'd run his hands through it one too many times. He wore a short-sleeved UW tee and faded jeans that pulled taut over his muscular thighs as he came closer.

"Poor Emmett."

With feline predatory grace, he sidled up next to me. Using his proximity, he turned my back against the metal shelving. He propped one hand high over my head, then leaned in to whisper close, "You wanna fuck me, Sug?"

An instant sizzle skated along my spine. My bravery might have been authentic, but it still took every ounce I had to go toe to toe with Edward. I reached up, lightly touched a lock of his hair just over his ear. It was dark, dampened maybe from his rush over here.

He was light years out of my league, but feminine pride demanded I hold up my end of this toe to toe. "I want..."

I let my voice drift off for a moment as my fingers curled over his ear, tracing the masculine curve until he bent his head into my touch. I drew my fingers down, ever so lightly, tracing a path from below his ear, along the square cut of his jaw to the corner of his supple lips. "I want these lips," I said finally, the sound of my voice a husky whisper between us, "against mine."

He immediately bent down, but I pressed the tip of my finger to his lips before he could kiss me. He eyed me curiously and I gave him a wobbly smile. All or nothing, I thought. "I want to feel those lips against mine. Want you to kiss me so hard, my toes curl, Edward. I want your tongue, wet and slick, to slide against mine until I can't think." I slid my finger inside his mouth, felt the immediate pull of suction, felt him shift his entire body closer to mine. "Kiss me until I forget my name."


End file.
